Mystery of the Batman
Mystery of the Batman (Japanese: バットマンの謎, Battoman no Nazo) is a Japanese action-thriller superhero anime series based on by . It is produced by Toei Animation and Warner Bros. Animation Japan and it will premiere on on TBD 2019. An English dub is produced by Sony Pictures Television (through ), premiering on Adult Swim (as part of its block) on TBD 2020. Synopsis Bruce Wayne becomes a vigilante fighting crime as he deals with his past. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who lost his parents as a child, becoming a vigilante in order to protect Gotham City and avenge their death. *'Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - the only surviving member of the Flying Graysons who becomes a vigilante under Batman's mentorship. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - the daughter of Commissioner James Gordon who becomes an ally to Batman. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - Bruce's butler, adoptive father and mentor who aids him. *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Steven Blum) - the head of the Gotham City Police Department who is Barbara's father and a close ally to Batman. *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a detective alligned with Gordon who has a disliking of Batman. *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - the African American business manager of Wayne Enterprises who aids Batman. *'Victoria "Vicki" Vale' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - a news reporter who helps Batman at times. *'Amanda Waller' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - an overweight African American government officer who leads a shady organization named A.R.G.U.S. *'Ace the Bat-Hound' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - Bruce's pet German Shepherd who was formerly Joker's guard dog. Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a psychopatic criminal whose origins are unknown, being highly dangerous. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - a former psychologist at the Arkham Asylum who gains an obsessive crush on Joker. *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - a brilliant but mentally insane scientist who becomes obsessed with Batman. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - a former friend of Bruce and a former District Attorney who gets fueled by vengeance after getting his face burned by Carmine Falcone. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a jewel thief who has a love-hate relationship with Batman. *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - a fancy mob boss who runs a nightclub, using it as a cover for his criminal activity, being referred to as a Penguin. *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD **'Ruby Dix/Teaser' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - a former botanist who mutates into a powerful plant-like being. *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - the second Robin who becomes a murderous vigilante after being murdered by the Joker and then revived. *'Eve Ives/Madame Psych' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a Face Paint criminal who has mind-control abilities in addition to have a crush on Red Hood. **'May Ives/Miss Illusion' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - Eve's younger sister who aids her. *'Bane' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a Hispanic drug lord who enhances himself with a drug called Venom. *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (also voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a war veteran who becomes a powerful enemy to Batman. **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (also voiced by Michelle Ruff) - TBD *'Carmine Falcone' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Ra's al Ghul' (also voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD **'Talia al Ghul' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Fiona "Fish" Mooney' (also voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - an African American mob boss who is a rival to Penguin. *'Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD **'Alice Grove/Wonder' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'The Music Meister' (also voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Cecilia Blake/The Music Meister (II)' (also voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Scarella' (voiced by Mona Marshall) - a Scar assassin who is known for her habit of killing. *'Roman Sionis/Black Mask' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (also voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (also voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'James "J.J." Gordon, Jr./Arkham Knight' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook and also by Travis Willingham disguised) - the son of Commissioner James Gordon and Barbara's half-brother who becomes a dangerous crime lord. *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Mister Toad' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD *'Scarface' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - a "talking" dummy who is described as having a mind of its own. **'Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist' (also voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD **'Peyton Riley/The Ventriloquist (II)' (also voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD *'Victor Zsasz' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'The Terrible Trio', consisting of: **'Derrick Powers/Vulture' (also voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a corrupt buisnessman who is the leader of the Terrible Trio. **'Warren White/Shark' (voiced by Sonny Strait) - TBD **'Sofia Falcone/Fox' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'The Condiment King' (also voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Eduardo Flamingo/The Flamingo' (voiced by TBD) - a cannibalistic criminal. * Arcs #''The First Days Saga'' (Episodes 1-4) - Bruce begins his vigilante career facing off aganist four villains who are the Flamingo, Mad Hatter, Condiment King and Poison Ivy. #''Terrible'' (Episodes 5-7) - When a group of terrorists known as the Terrible Trio kill most of the Flying Graysons, Bruce decides to take Dick Grayson under his wing to take them down. #''Twisted Comedy'' (Episodes 8-12) - A mysterious clown-like figure arrives, causing chaos wherever he walks. Bruce decides to take him down. #''Hush Little Baby'' (Episodes 13-TBD) - When Thomas Elliot returns from surgeon school, brutal murders have happened, due to a killer named Hush. Bruce decided to take it down, before he is next. #''TBD (Penguin)'' (Episodes TBD-TBD) - TBD # Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *This is the first Warner Bros. Animation-owned project to be distributed by Sony Pictures Television as it was produced in Japan rather than the United States. Category:Anime Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Toei Animation Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Funimation Category:Batman Category:Fuji Television Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas